


Something to cheer for

by smallfriendlyghost



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, bring it on au, cheerleading, gays that don't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallfriendlyghost/pseuds/smallfriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'Bring It On' au. Clarke and Lexa are both cheerleaders, in different divisions. But when Clarke's team is short of members and Lexa's loses their chance at nationals, the two groups must work together in order both teams to get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to cheer for

With less than a month left until the cheerleading nationals Clarke Griffin was surprisingly calm. Her squad, the Arcadia All Stars or, as they were often called, The Sky People, had earned their name. No-one could make stunts look more effortless or throw higher baskets than this team. Clarke smiled as she pulled her hair into it’s high ponytail, this was going to be their year. 

‘Done checking yourself out yet Griffin?’ Raven Reyes, Clarkes best friend and roommate, asked smirking

Clarke responded by slapping her playfully on the arm ‘Like you can talk, I saw you making kissy-faces in the mirror when I got in’

‘Who wouldn’t perve on this?’ 

Clarke laughed ‘Just go warm up Reyes’ 

Raven raised her hand in a mock salute ‘Yes, Captain’ she said as she wandered out of the changing room. 

Clarke and Raven had not always had such an easy relationship, they had been on the same team for five years, and even attended the same college, but hadn’t really socialized beyond squad events until early last year when Clarke had, unknowingly, slept with Raven’s boyfriend, Finn. Tensions on the team had been high for a while after that, but eventually they had both come to understand that the only person who was to blame for their situation had been Finn, and Raven was able to forgive Clarke. It wasn’t long after that the two girls realized that they had more in common than their choice in sexual and romantic partners and they became fast friends, even deciding to move in together at the start of their last semester. 

When she left the change room she found that Raven hadn’t quite made it to the practice mats yet. Instead she was leaning against the wall, staring at something across the repurposed factory that was their cheer gym. It didn’t take Clarke to figure out what, or who she was looking at. 

‘I’m glad I made you a flyer this year, if you were basing Octavia you’d be too busy staring to actually lift her’

Raven’s scowl barely hid the flushing of her cheeks at the mention of Octavia ‘at least I’d keep my eyes on my flyer’ 

Raven was having a hard time adjusting, to being a flyer. Lifting people in to the air was tough, but so was flying, you needed to be able to hold yourself in the air, whilst still remembering which counts to go up, come down and pull shapes at. It also required a lot of trust in your bases to keep you in the air and balanced. Raven’s bases weren’t used to working together, and so kept dropping her. She hadn’t been hurt yet, but the fact that she had fallen so many times was making Raven nervous. A frightened flyer was never a good thing.

‘It’s their last chance’ Clarke said, placing her hand reassuringly on Raven’s shoulder. ‘If you hit the ground even once today, they’re off the team, they know that’ 

Raven raised her eyebrow ‘If you and coach kick them out we won’t have enough cheerleaders to compete, we’ll have to find new people in four weeks, and they’ll probably be even more inexperienced’ 

‘We’ll work it out,’ Clarke said, leading Raven over to the mat as she spoke ‘Your safety is more important’ 

The two girls continued to watch Octavia and her brother, Bellamy, practicing their partner stunting as they stretched. Even after training together for so long they were mesmerizing to watch. Octavia was born to fly, she was light, strong and so flexible she could pull any shape in the air with ease. Bellamy was strong himself, and together the siblings managed to make their stunts look as though this was something they did every day, although maybe they did, as they practically lived in the gym. Octavia worked hard at everything she tried, determined to create new routines and execute them perfectly. Bellamy was happy to help out, seeing as it meant Octavia was spending less time with her boyfriend Lincoln, who he despised for unknown reasons. 

Clarke and Raven approached the siblings as Bellamy caught Octavia in a cradle. ‘Good work guys!’ Clarke exclaimed ‘is that your routine for nationals?’ 

As well as competing in with the rest of the squad, Bellamy and Octavia were planning to compete as a pair in a stunting competition. 

‘Bellamy thinks it should be’ Octavia answered, taking a sip of water from a bottle Raven offered her ‘But I’d rather we brought it up a level’

Bellamy rolled his eyes ‘It’s too dangerous, you’re not ready’ 

‘I am so. We compete at level six with the team, why can’t we in our stunt?’

‘Because with the team we have the coach and Clarke choreographing everything, knowing you you’d want to get far to creative with it, and end up killing us both’ 

‘We have Clarke choreographing us, you mean? Coach Jaha is useless. Well Clarke can help us out and then you can stop worrying about safety.’

‘Training is starting now, you can finish this argument later’ Clarke interrupted, silencing Bellamy’s retort. Secretly she agreed with Octavia, the two were good enough to safely compete at whatever level they wanted, but she wasn’t about to say that to Bellamy while he was in protective older brother mode.

Training went well. The team spent most of the time practicing the dance and jumps sections of the routine, two areas where everyone agreed needed the most work. By the time an hour had passed they had improved greatly. 

‘Ok, for the next half hour I want you all to work on stunting’ Coach Jaha announced ‘I know you all have areas you need to focus on, but make sure you practice each sequence at least once. After that we’ll all come together and practice the pyramid. Raven’s group, come over here and practice with me’ 

Raven met Clarke’s eyes and made a face as she passed, causing Clarke to hide her face in her hands to hide her laughter. When she calmed down turned to her own stunt group who were already marking out the stunt without her.

‘sorry guys’ she said as she approached. 

Monty grinned ‘No problem, we needed to practice our counts first anyway’. Monty and Jasper were great bases to have. They had been working together ever since they had starting cheer, which was rare. Normally bases needed to learn to work with everyone on the team but it hadn’t worked out that way for Monty and Jasper, their coaches had seen that they were perfectly in sync and hadn’t wanted to lose a good thing. It was similar with Clarke and her backspot, Wells. The two had been cheering together since they were toddlers, and whilst, unlike Monty and Jasper, they had been separated a few times, there was no-one Clarke trusted to catch her more than Wells.

Clarke was pretty happy with how her group was going with stunts. They had been lucky enough to have not had to change much after states and so pretty much had it down. She caught Octavia’s eye from across the matt as her group let her out of cradle after their third time practicing libs. ‘Want a challenge Captain?’ Octavia asked, smirking.

Clarke grinned and nodded her acceptance. The rules were simple, which ever group could get their flyer the highest in a basket toss won. The flyer had to pull a toe touch shape, with their arms and legs stretched out in front of them for the basket to count. That was the challenge for Clarke. Her bases were pretty good at throwing her high, but if she pulled her shape too early she’d cut off her own height. Too late and she risked hitting her bases in the face. 

‘Five, six, seven, eight’ Wells and, Bellamy, who was Octavia’s backspot during group stunts, led the count. It was easies for backspots to lead counts as the rest of the group could most easily hear them. 

‘One, two, three, four’ both groups prepared their baskets, the bases weaving their hands together on the two and bending their knees to allow the flyers in on the three. 

‘Five, six, seven, eight’ Clarke held herself tight as her group tossed her into the air. This was why she loved flying, the feeling of absolute exhilaration as she rocketed upwards. She felt her self reach the tip of her climb and pulled herself into a star shape hoping that she’d beaten Octavia. Quickly, she pulled her arms and legs back together again to allow her group to catch her. When they put her back on the ground again she looked across at Octavia, who was grinning. 

‘I’m pretty sure I won’ Octavia said

Clarke laughed ‘How would you know? You were being tossed too’ 

“I’m the best, that’s how’ 

Clarke was about to argue when something over Octavia’s shoulder caught her eye. Raven was being held precariously at extension, somehow managing to continue smiling as her bases wobbled her all over the place. Jaha ordered them to return to the ground but the group below her didn’t know whether to toss her into a cradle, or bring her to smoosh, where Raven would be returned to waist height and could be let down that way. Instead, one of her main bases went for a toss, while the other tried to bring her straight down. What resulted was Raven toppling over the heads of her group and landing on her back, her leg still being held by the base that had been trying to let her straight down. 

Clarke rushed over to Raven’s side, pushing her teammates to the side as she did so. She gripped tightly onto Raven’s hand. ‘Don’t get up’ she commanded, although Raven had not yet moved. She had her eyes squeezed tight, as though she was trying to stop herself from screaming in pain. ‘Raven, I need you to look at me’ Clarke said, remembering her first aid training. Raven turned her head towards her voice and opened her eyes. They were filled with tears. ‘Where does it hurt?’

‘My back, and my leg’ Raven croaked

Clarke frowned, Raven had not landed on either of her legs, they should not have been in as much pain. ‘Can you move it?’ she asked

Raven was silent for a moment then shook her head.

Clarke turned to Jaha ‘Something is wrong, call an ambulance’


End file.
